half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Overwatch Soldier
Good work Good work on the Tactics section, Scruffy, that's a great improvement! --MattyDienhoff 00:00, 31 October 2008 (UTC) So, are the Nova Prospekt Prison Guard and Shotgun Solider articles being merged with this one or not?? --Donovan-j-charlie 19:18, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :I'll get on it. --MattyDienhoff 03:44, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Soldier squads Wasn't there a big page somewhere on the site that detailed all the names of the Soldier squads a few months back? Whatever happened to that? THEULTIMAte PIMPDINOSAUR 07:59, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't think there ever was. If that information belongs anywhere, though, it'd probably be in Overwatch Voice. --MattyDienhoff 12:19, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::Hey Matty, don't you think the Combine Prison Guards could make great Combine Commanders? Great uniforms huh? I did that on my machinima: Scanner-Life. -- Mega Sean 45 10:28 AM December 22, 2008 (UTC) :::I always saw the Elites as commanders, really. --MattyDienhoff 17:30, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Skin variations Just a thought, there are many other variations of Overwatch Soldiers in HL mods, but they're mods. I have some pics of the re-skinned soldiers, but as their mods, i'm going to assume they shouldn't go on this page, if not, could I put them on the Mod that their from page, if it exists. Did that make sense? --Donovan-j-charlie 23:59, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :One of the pics I have are of the original soldiers from Missing Information. The others are from a mod called Appeltaart Mod (that is the right spelling, check if you don't believe me, go to www.hl2mods.co.uk and search for it). From Amod there is an orange one (Overwatch Soldier), a green version (Prison Guard) and a Black Elite (could put that in Elite section though). --Donovan-j-charlie 00:05, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::You were right the first time, screenshots of modded content only belong in articles about those mods. --MattyDienhoff 02:35, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::OK, i'll have to try and create a good article about the mod first. I'll do it in Office Word and then paste it to the wiki. Unless anyone else is going to create a page aboput Appeltaart mod (Amod) --Donovan-j-charlie 16:53, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::Don't create a page for a mod unless this mod is notable! Don't create a page for a mod just to add pictures of reskinned soldiers! And if I were you, I'd write my article in the notepad, just to avoid some Word format that's not commonly used here. Klow 17:08, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::Also, respect the mod articles structure! Klow 17:25, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::::How about some Beta Combine Soldier model? --Mega Sean 45 21:07, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Beta soldiers would go in Half-Life 2: Beta, wouldn't they? Also, thanks for telling me that notepad is better to use than word. I may wait to create the article as it isn't a 'famous' mod yet as it is still short and in its beta stages. --Donovan-j-charlie 21:57, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Where did the Shotgunner picture go? --Mega Sean 45 15:18, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure I see what you're talking about... If you want to see when and why a pic was removed from this article, just browse its history. Klow 17:16, 16 February 2009 (UTC) First Appearance THe Overwatch Soldier actually appears in Route Kanal. In the bit where there are two CPs to the left and a hack to the right in the sewers, if you go to where the manhack to the right came from and noclip out of the opening above, there's an Soldier on the ledge up there. I found him by firing an SMG grenade up there, it exploded and his corpse fell down!! --Donovan-j-charlie 15:47, 22 April 2009 (UTC) On Soldier Variants & Specialization In the article there are several references to the combine soldiers being specialized in the use of different weapons, as opposed to just different rank indicators. The maroon/shotgun welding soldiers are squad leaders, an idea that was scrapped for the first half-life, yet used in uplink. The snipers are just a different entity for code/gameplay sake, not because they are specially trained in the use of the weapon. To quote Marc Laidlaw, page 111 of Raising the Bar; "The Combine as an organism is successful because of it's lack of specialization. It's something that no civilization has ever been able to adapt fast enough resist, because it has so many arms, so many different attacks and so many different species weaponized and co-opted for their strengths."-- 03:04, October 18, 2009 (UTC)